Gomi
Character Sheet General Information Name: Gomi Gender: Female Age: 33 Weight: 175 lbs. Height: 5"6 Birthday: Oct. 1 Sexuality: Unknown Blood Type: Unknown 'Appearance' Body Build: Strong, muscular particularly in her abs and arm muscles. Skin Tone: Pale Eye Color: Lime Green Hair Color: Brown Hair Style: Wavy and Uncontrollable Outfit: Orange trousers with the entire lap section cut out, revealing grey short shorts underneath and the tops of her thigh-high navy blue ninja boots. She also wears an orange jacket with grey strips across the chest and wrists of the sleeves, but the underarms are cut out like the trousers, revealing the tops of her very long navy blue sleeve gloves. On her head, she wears a grey reversible beanie hat that is orange underneath and she folds it over so the orange is visible at the bottom. Headband Location: Belt Distinct Features: Has three piercings in both her ears, a nose ring, a belly-button ring, and a lower lip piercing. Scars: None Tattoos: None 'Background Information' Rank: Jonin Clan: ? Friends: ? Known Family Members: Daichi (Son), Hideki (Deceased Lover) Affiliations: Sand Village Mentors: Hideki History: Gomi became a ninja later in her life, around the age of 17. Prior, her family consisted only of construction workers and average people working custodian and other odd jobs. After having a fall out with her father, Gomi decided to go against his wishes and go through the academy. But she never managed to kick her rather unfavorable old habits. After being caught multiple times dumpster diving outside of the academy, her sensei, Hideki, found out about her habits. At first, she felt ashamed, but then he offered to train her personally to find a way to use her habits in her line of ninja work. Together, Hideki helped Gomi create her style of fighting and the two fell in love. During the Second Shinobi World War, Gomi and Hideki fought together but Gomi became too ill to continue fighting. Their division was about to cross over into enemy territory on a very vital mission and couldn't keep the weak woman with them. She was sent back home while Hideki remained. It was back at Suna that Gomi discovered she wasn't ill, but pregnant. Hideki died two days later, along with the rest of their division, during the infiltration mission she was excused from. Personality: Carefree and a little rough, Gomi does whatever she wants with little care of the opinions of others. She almost always has at least some dirt on her face, some funky smell to her clothing, or something new stuck to her uncontrollable hair. Grape chewing gum most of the time. Fighting Information Jutsu Types: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, minor Medical Ninjutsu Kekkei Genkai: None Hiden Abilities: None Chakra Type Innates: Earth, Lightning Primary Weapons: Spiked Wrecking Balls, Hopper, Compactor Flaws in Style: Requires much strategy and planning to summon her tools at the correct times. Most her weapons remain stationary and are rather loud. Style: A trap and annihilate specialist, Gomi lures her enemies into locations that they cannot escape from with her handheld spiked wrecking balls. Inside the balls themselves, she carries the scrolls to summon her Hopper and Compactor and summons one depending on the situation. The Hopper she will use primarily for torture and interrogations while the Compactor she uses only for dealing death to her foes. Jutsu List: Ninja Tool Summoning: Particulate Collection Container ' 'Ninja Tool Summoning: Pre-Crusher ''' '''Trivial Knowledge Animal Totem: ? Favorite Food: Grape Chewing Gum Least Favorite Food: Non-Carbonated Beverages Favorite Color: Grey Fears: Water Past-Times: Chewing tobacco, drinking, and digging Wants to Fight: Nindo: ? Favorite Word/Quote: Player: Liz Other Trivia: Entire character and design was based off of a garbage woman. Category:Unrevealed Category:Unfinished Category:Sand Ninja Category:Characters